paper owls
by AliceMitch09
Summary: "What does the owl say?" "Hoot hoot!" For some reason, you thought it'd be 'Oya' [reader x bokouto koutarou]


**A/N:** So, guess who's the newest member of the Haikyuu! trash fandom. And this is just some excuse for me to be writing again /cries

AU in which, you're a preschool teacher. I honestly love the brotp of Bokuto and Hinata. It goes to show how much of a cinnamon roll he is and must be protected at all cost.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

"Sensei, sensei!" an energetic voice called, belonging to a tiny redhead. "Look, look, look at what I made!"

It was arts and craft time, and you just taught your students to make art out of paper. The sounds of paper crumpling, folding and tearing filled the room, along with hums and grunts of the children.

Getting to your knees, to the young child – whose name was Hinata Shouyou – you plastered a smile. "What is it, Hinata-kun?"

Proudly – _very_ proudly – he presents his work, a cutely messed-up paper owl. He had made use of a paper bag, and messily glued in scraps of paper into it. Overall, it was good.

"Wow!" you praise, applauding him, making the child flush and his grin to widen. Your heart skipped a beat at that. Children were so precious. "Good work, Hinata-kun!" reaching out your hand, you ruffled his messy orange hair.

"Ne, ne, sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't this look like Bokuto-tan?"

You had to snort; of course he'd say that. Owls were always associated with your fiancée.

"Yeah, it sure does."

Unable to help yourself, you asked. "Now, what does the owl say?"

"Hoot hoot!" Hinata says, moving his puppet.

You squealed, pulling him into a hug. He was just so adorable.

For some reason, you were hearing 'oya' in your head.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

While on break, Bokuto's phone rang. Noticing this, he put away his water jug and reached for his phone. Seeing your name, he smiled and flipped his phone open.

And then he froze, nearly dropping his phone.

Akaashi noticing something from him, approached. "Bokuto-san, what is it?"

Silence.

The silver haired lad was shaking lightly, unable to look away from his phone, hands gripping tightly.

"Akaashi…" he says slowly, quietly, which was rare.

Very dramatically, he turns and shows the photo you sent him – it was of you, Hinata, and his paper owl, with a caption underneath saying, ' _hoot'_.

It was no secret that Bokuto was rather fond of the little redheaded boy.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING THIS ADORABLE IN YOUR LIFE!?" he yelled, attracting the attention of his teammates. Oblivious to how stupid he seemed, he cooed at the adorableness of the photo.

"…huh, that is true." Akaashi replied.

* * *

You were just finishing tomorrow's work load, when you heard the door knock. Sugawara, the English teacher, walks in with a sleepy Hinata in hand.

"(Last name)-sensei, do you mind having Hinata-kun over again? His mother called saying she has to work late."

The little redhead yawns, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Mama's always working so hard, so is Papa."

You smile at that, you lived just next door to the Hinata household. After moving in the neighborhood, it was they who welcomed you and they always had something extra to share with you.

"Of course I'll take you in," you coo, taking the redhead from the man. Leaning in, you tapped your nose with his, making the little boy giggle.

"See, this is why he gets picked on." Sugawara appraises, hands on his hips. "You're playing favorites."

"Am not!" you say. "He's just tiny, that's why they pick on him!" you say defensively.

In your arms, the redhead pouted. He hated being reminded of how small he was.

"Well, that and because he's really good at jumping. Right, Hinata-kun?"

"YES!" he yells, arms in the air, causing you both to laugh. "They're all jealous that I can fly so high! Especially Tsukishima!"

"Haha, Hinata-kun is really an amazing boy, aren't you?" Hinata's cheeks flush at the man's compliment. "Well, I best be on my way then." Sugawara says, taking his things and leaves.

The two of you bid him goodbye, watching the door slide close.

Turning to the redhead, you tell him: "Sensei has to finish up something, can you wait?"

"Okay…" he yawns again. You chuckle.

"Here, you can sleep on the couch."

Helping him on the couch, you gently rub his back, soft snores escaping his mouth. Quietly, you walk back to your table and finish work. It didn't take you half an hour before you were finish. By then, the sky was orange.

Relieved that work was over, you stretched your arms over your head, just as the door slammed open.

"Hey, hey, hey-"

"SHH!" you placed a finger on the loud man's mouth immediately, eyes darting to the sleeping figure on the couch who was still asleep. You sighed in relief, glaring at your fiancée.

"Sorry." he says, blinking owlishly.

Shaking your head, you wondered for the nth time why you keep him around, hiding a smile from him lest his ego boosts up.

Gesturing him in, you quickly take your things. Bokuto's tall frame was behind you, staring at something in your organized desk. Realizing what he was looking at, you pluck the paper bag, slip your hand in and put it in front of his face.

"Oya, oya~" you mimic his voice, earning an amused scowl. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I'm loud, obnoxious and super clingy!"

"AM NOT!" he retorts loudly, making you laugh.

"I always need Akaashi to keep me in check, otherwise, I'm but a hapless owl~" you tease.

"H-Hey, I have you too!" you laugh again, it's fun to tease him like this. It was one of the reasons you remind yourself why you keep him around – he makes you happy. Simple as that.

Apologizing, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and peck his reddening cheeks. You could hear him muttering under his breath, making you laugh even more.

"Hinata-kun made this for you."

"Damn right he did, it's a work of art!" he cries in glee, taking it from your hands.

"You're just saying that because he's your favorite," you say quietly, hugging him from behind as he admires Hinata's work. "and because you're his self-confessed mentor."

Hinata and Bokuto clicked the moment they met. Hinata absolutely loved volleyball, and every time Bokuto would come over, Hinata would fawn over him and ask if he could teach him a thing or two. Of course, Bokuto was more than willing to teach. Since then, their bond was unbreakable.

"Kid's promising," he shrugs, playing with the paper owl. "he'd make an amazing volleyball player soon."

"Just not too soon," you mutter. As a teacher, you were overly fond of your students, thinking them to be your children. From the loud rag tag duo that was Ryu and Yuu, the awkward Tobio, the tall bully that was Kei, from the quiet and reserved Kenma, you loved them all. You hated the thought of them growing up so fast.

"Hey," you felt warm hands on your cheeks, lifting your face so your eyes would meet. His gaze was hypnotizing, like an owl's, you could lose yourself in those eyes. "don't overthink, okay?" you nod. "You'll get wrinkles when you do." He adds, earning his a whack in the head. You both laugh, foreheads pressed against each other. "Soon," his voice darkens, intertwining your fingers. "you'll have your own set of children."

The thought makes you blush, Bokuto wanted to have 6 children. So you laugh, at his dorkiness and at him, he was too good for you. Running your fingers through his spiky hair, you lean in. "You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

Just as your lips touch, you hear a soft whimper. Breaking away, you look at the couch. Immediately, maternal instincts rush in towards the little redhead.

"Hinata-kun, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Disoriented, the young boy sits up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was an adorable sight; really, he was too adorable for his own good. Lifting his eyes, he opens his mouth, about to say something when his gaze moves behind you. His big brown eyes sparkle at the sight of your fiancée.

"BOKUTO-TAN!" he cries, lifting his tiny hands.

"Hey, hey, hey!" came his obnoxious greeting as he took the boy in his arms. "How's my favorite little man?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hinata greets back. "Awesome! Bokuto-tan, did you see the paper owl I made you?"

"I sure did! It's amazing! I think I'll put it in my locker as a good luck charm."

"R-Really?" Hinata's face flushes, big brown eyes sparkling.

"Really!"

At that, you take the paper owl from your desk and put it in your bag. Bokuto always kept his word.

The walk home was filled with animated conversation between your fiancée and Hinata, who was sitting on his shoulders. A smile graced your lips, staring at your linked hands, especially at the ring on your finger.

You wouldn't mind having 6 kids with him.


End file.
